18 July 1989 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1989-07-18 ; Comments *Peel said he had a telephone call yesterday by David Gedge, singer of the Wedding Present, who recommend him to the Pale Saints. Gedge also suggested to Peel to get the Pale Saints to do a session for his show, which they ultimately did on 23rd July 1989. *Peel says the Man From Delmonte's track is precious and finds it unemotional. He then tries to find the German translation of 'precious' in an English-German dictionary and mentions the words meaning it. *Peel says he hates being in London and finds it unattractive, full of bad tempered, ill mannered and loutish people. Tracklisting * File 1 *Nirvana: Paper Cuts (album - Bleach) Sub Pop *Dawson: Clean Cut (7" - Romping Egos) Gruff Wit *Anhrefn vs The Mad Professor In Dub: Bach Dy Ben (v/a album - "Tell Me You Love Me" A Compilation Of Dance, Pop & Soul) Umbrella *Pale Saints: She Rides The Waves (v/a album - Diamonds And Porcupines) Beat All The Tambourines ‎ *Royal Jokers: I Don't Like You That Much (v/a album - Jook Block Busters Volume 1) Valmor *Big Black: Bad Penny (album - Songs About Fucking) Touch And Go *Richie Rich: Turn It Up (album - I Can Make You Dance) Gee Street *Fluid: Human Mill (album - Roadmouth) Sub Pop *Admiral Tibett: Why Should I (7") Jammy's *Doom: Natural Abuse / Days Go By (album - Double Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Diblo Dibala: Amour Et Souvenir (album - Amour Et Souvenir) Jimmy's *Joyce McKinney Experience: In The Air (7" - Boring Rock!) HeathRobinson *Steppford Wives: You'll Love It (album - Steppford Wives) S&M *Bastards: Neighbor (album - Monticello) Glitterhouse *'File 2' *Suns Of Arqa: Govinda's House (v/a album - Freak Beats - Volume 1) Scam *Benny Profane: Tear The Web (album - Trapdoor Swing) Play Hard *Energetic Krusher: The Blades (album - Path To Oblivion) Vinyl Solution *Cranes: Heaven Or Bliss (12" - Self Non-Self) Bite Back! *Lakim Shabazz: Your Arm's Too Short To Box With God (12" - Black Is Back / Your Arm's Too Short To Box With God) Tuff City *Belfast Cowboys: Jesus Was A Truck-Drivin' Man (album - Relief!) Swordfish *Pocket Fishrmen: The Leader Is Burning (7") Noiseville *Man From Delmonte: My Love Is Like A Gift You Can't Return (12") Bop Cassettes *Johnny P: No Carry No Feelings (7") Jammy's *Hound God With A Tumour: Jake's Frag Party (album - Autograph My C.I.A. Assassination Manual) Vinyl Drip International *Elliptical Trampolines: Deliciously Deranged (v/a album - Freak Beats - Volume 1) Scam *Honor Role: Absolve (album - Rictus) Homestead *Ox Bow: 30 Miles (album - Fuck Fest) CFY *Frankie "Bones" & Lenny "Dee": Halfway To Seven (Led Plant Mix) (12" - The Looney Tunes EP Vol. One) XL File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-07-18A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-07-18B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:50:33 * 2) 0:55:39 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes